No More Talking
by SWChika
Summary: A smutty one-shot follow up to episode 10x03 for Jolex. Because that ending was begging for an additional scene...right? Rated M for intense sexual situations.


**Author's Notes:** This is only my third attempt at fan fiction and my first attempt at smut. Like ever, so it's rough around the edges. But that last scene in 10x03 was just daring someone to write a follow up, right?!

**Rating:** M for intense sexual situations, please don't read if you're not old enough. I don't want to be held responsible for the corruption of today's youth...

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, if they were we would be given more Jolex scenes every Thursday. But I am very grateful for all of their scenes so far this year. They have been perfect!

"You know you would have made a great firefighter," Jo teased from her position on Alex's shoulder. She had always been attracted to his athleticism, but him throwing her over his shoulder and then jogging up the stairs was damn impressive. Ridiculously impressive.

"What'd I say about the talking?" Alex shot back as he fumbled to open the bedroom door.

"You would be a very hot firefighter. Insanely hot." Jo slipped her hands lower to lightly graze his backside with her fingertips, "I mean if the whole surgeon thing doesn't work out..."

"Shut up," Alex said with a slight laugh as he reached the bed and dumped Jo off his shoulder. She bounced slightly back up off the bed and felt her eyes widen at the movement. "Crap, I didn't think that through. Are you okay?" Alex asked with apprehension.

"I'll say. Come here," Jo commanded as she sat up to grab the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed on top of her. Their lips met in a kiss that quickly took on a life of its own. Jo gasped as Alex's hand grazed the side of her breast. She rolled over on top of him before breaking the kiss and raising up to take off her shirt.

Alex quickly sat up as well and stilled her movements with his hand, "Wait, let me," he asked quietly. The look of desire in his eyes rendered her speechless, but Jo was able to give a slight nod. Alex slowly pulled the fabric over her head and tossed it across the room.

He then stared at her for a bit seemingly frozen before Jo leaned forward to initiate another kiss. As they broke apart, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Like what you see?" she teased lightly.

"Uh huh," Alex muttered as he traced the lacy edge of her bra with his fingers.

Jo sucked in a shaky breath, "Wanna see more?" Her hands moved behind her back to unsnap her bra, but Alex reached behind her to lightly swat them away.

"Let me, remember?" He undid the garment, but didn't take it off. Instead he let the fabric hang briefly before his fingers lightly traced her collarbone and began softly pulling the straps off her shoulders, his lips following, leaving a trail of kisses down her left arm.

At the same time Jo became frustrated at his current state of dress. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled hard to rid him of the top.

Jo's breath hitched at the realization that she was topless in Alex's bed. With him. She tentatively reached out to trace the hard planes of his chest before looking up to his face. He had also been staring wordlessly, captivated by her body. His eyes slowly rose to meet hers, "You're gorgeous."

Jo smiled shyly at his words and looked back down to his chest and abdomen, "You're pretty spectacular yourself."

Alex gingerly kissed her and pushed her back slowly to lay on the bed. One hand travelled to her left breast and gently rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb as his mouth travelled slowly down her neck before giving attention to the other breast. Jo ran her hands through his hair and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Alex pulled back from her right breast before turning to her left breast to give it equal attention with his mouth.

Jo began to writhe lightly with pleasure and her breathing became shallower. Alex pulled up and looked at her with amusement, "Already?"

"Just hurry up," Jo bit off but raised up slightly to give him a smile.

"Oh I'm having too much fun torturing you slowly," Alex slid back up her body to give her a kiss on the lips while his hands slowly roamed over her sides and abdomen. "Way too much fun," he smirked.

"Have your fun jerk, I'll get my turn. Hope you're man enough to handle it."

Alex simply smiled before moving to her feet and removing her shoes. His hands then slowly followed the hem of her jeans with his fingers until he reached the buttons and undid them slowly before pulling down the zipper with similar speed. He then pulled the pants off of her body and started exploring her legs with his hands and mouth gradually moving back up her body.

Jo propped herself up on a pillow to watch. She had never had anyone take so much time and attention with her and it was driving her wild. Alex seemed to sense her watching him and looked up from his exploration of the side of her right knee. She sucked in a breath as his fingers lightly grazed the sensitive area behind her knee. How the hell did he find that spot so fast? He smiled at her before turning his attention to her thighs.

Jo decided she couldn't watch anymore and laid back. Every nerve in her body felt so alive. She bit her bottom lip and bucked her hips as the back of Alex's knuckles grazed her womanhood through her underwear. "Relax, we have the house to ourselves remember? You can get loud, ya know instead of biting your lip in half," Alex smiled at her.

Jo smiled back as Alex bent down to kiss Jo's stomach as he slipped his fingers into her underwear to pull them down her legs. Jo could hear Alex suck in a breath as he stared briefly at her naked form before placing a kiss on her inner thigh. He then traced her outer lips with his fingers before worrying her clit briefly. Suddenly he entered her with two fingers and curved them to quickly find her pleasure spot. Jo yelped and bucked off the bed at the movement causing Alex to grin smugly before lowering his mouth to worry her clit again. Jo's head swiveled uncontrollably as she climbed higher and higher. It only took a couple of minutes before she climaxed hard. She was unsure how long she zoned out in total bliss before coming back to her senses and realized that Alex was still slowly thrusting his fingers in her. He kissed her lower stomach once more before moving up to hover over her and slowly lowered himself to kiss her softly on the lips.

Jo ran her hands over his back and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart she smiled up at him, "Your turn." She then pushed him over onto his back as he grinned at her. "Why do you still have on your pants?" she asked as she shook her head in exaggerated disgust. "Shameful." She moved to quickly remove his shoes, socks, and pants, but left his boxers. She smiled at the tent his hard on made before looking back at Alex, "Mmmm, I think someone's ready to join the party." She then lightly grazed his erection through his boxers. When she caught Alex gritting his teeth she leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You can make noise if you want, I've been told it's okay."

Alex grinned back at her before she lowered her lips to place kisses across his chiseled chest. She took his nipple into her mouth and lightly bit it causing Alex to groan before she moved to the other and repeated the action. She then kissed her way down his torso until she met the elastic of his boxers. She hooked her fingers into them and pulled them down his legs. When she looked back up, her eyes caught sight of him for the first time causing her to gasp. He was magnificent. And he was all hers. The thought made her quiver all over with excitement and joy.

Alex was watching her through hooded eyes and she smiled slyly at him as she settled between his legs, "You ready for this?"

Alex nodded his head jerkily causing Jo to smile. She took her fingers and lightly traced the juncture of his legs and groin before traveling to the center of his body. She tested the weight of his balls in her hands and gave them a light squeeze before bending down to kiss them. She smiled as she heard Alex hiss in pleasure. She then let her fingers lightly circle the base of his erection as she placed a kiss on his tip. Alex's hips bucked off the bed and she smirked, "Easy there, I'm nowhere near done with you." Before Alex could respond Jo swirled her tongue around the top of his erection for a minute before sliding her tongue down his member, tracing the vein on the bottom side all the way back to the base. She repeated the motion as she returned to the tip and lightly blew on it causing his erection to twitch. Alex moaned again just before she began lightly pumping him with her hand. She locked eyes with him as she did so and then slowly took his length in her mouth. She bobbed up and down in time with her hand, but before too long Alex grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him.

Jo grunted in frustration before Alex kissed her soundly and flipped them so he was on top. "One day I'll let you finish that, but right now I want to be inside you," he explained huskily.

Jo couldn't help the big smile that came to her lips, "Okay. Protection?" Alex reached for his bedside table and produced a box. Jo sat up to kiss his shoulder and ran her fingertips over his back as he fumbled with the package. She giggled slightly, "Here, let me." She took the foil from him and opened it before sliding the condom over his massive girth. She looked up to see Alex staring at her intently, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just incredible," he kissed her again as they slowly laid back onto the bed. He then pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully, "Are you okay?"

Jo eyed him with wonder. What kind of man asks that question at this time? She slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm better than okay." Her lips traveled to his neck as his hand returned to her core. The tenderness he had shown almost brought tears to her eyes. She had never experienced anything close to this amount of intimacy and love. The thought made her heart skip. She thought back to how he had pushed aside his own needs to make sure that she and her friends were taken care of and of how much he had taken care of her throughout the past year.

Alex had pulled apart her folds and had just slipped the tip of his erection into her when she cried out, "Wait!" He gave her a quizzical look with his eyebrows slowly raising higher. "Just wait a second, I wanna say something."

"Now?! Right now?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Jo tried to calm her ragged breathing and propped herself up on her elbows, "I love you. I really love you. I don't know why I didn't say it sooner, but there's a chance I may scream it in the throws of passion or later when I'm basking in what I'm sure will be some incredible afterglow. I just want you to hear it now so you'll know it's true and real and not..."

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Alex kissing her senseless as he pushed her back into the mattress. He gently cupped her face with his hand as he broke the kiss and grinned down at her, "No more talking."

Jo smiled and nodded her head vigorously before Alex slowly and steadily entered her. When he was fully within her depths he paused and waited for her to get used to the intrusion. Jo placed kisses along his jawline and ran her fingers through his hair. When she felt ready for him to continue, she kissed him softly on the lips then squeezed her inner muscles around his shaft. Alex looked into her eyes and slowly started to move. They quickly found a rhythm that had Jo feeling higher than she had ever felt before, but she still wanted more. She pulled her left leg up to her side. Alex understood immediately and placed her leg over his shoulder. Both gasped simultaneously at the deepness that they achieved. Alex teased her breast again as Jo sucked at his neck. She could feel he was getting close so she slipped her hand lower to worry her clit. Alex's hand soon joined hers as she felt his movements become jerkier. Jo wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. As she came, she let out a scream and dug her fingernails into his back. He came almost simultaneously with her name on his lips and collapsed on top of her.

Jo brought her leg back down and began rubbing soothing circles on his back while kissing his sweat soaked hair. Her lips moved to the area behind his ear and she whispered, "You are incredible."

Alex turned his head to meet her eyes and slowly moved closer to kiss her softly. He then moved to withdraw from her and tossed the condom into the trash before pulling her on top of him as he laid on his back. Jo repositioned herself to get comfortable and rested her hand on his chest. He interlaced his fingers with hers before kissing her forehead. As they drifted off to sleep Jo happily decided he could throw her over his shoulder anytime.


End file.
